More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items. A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only obtain items from an available rich selection, but may also obtain the items at the most convenient offers.
In a particular example, a network-based resource may offer items related to gardening, such as plants, gardening tools, gardening instructions, and other items. Typically, a consumer may operate a computing device to access this network-based resource, search for garden-related items, get descriptions, and purchase one or more of the items accordingly.